Darky (Dark Dancey)
"How about no." Dark Dancey, aka, Darky, is basically just a dark/shadow version of Dancey. That's enough said because I don't know what else to put here. Appearance Same as Dancey, except black with dark red stripes, and wears a darker red heart necklace (and red eyes, forgot to mention that). Basically just a color change which is unoriginal, I know. Personality Darky is generally quite sassy and pretty mischievous (though still absolutely adorable), and has a lot of powers. She isn't as nice as Dancey, but she's not really mean. Darky does, however, try to kill anyone who hurts Dancey, thank goodness Dancey tries to stop her. Darky used to like to kill others, and tried to kill Dancey, until a certain thing happened. However, Darky can still go insane and lose control, probably killing a few people, after realizing what she's done, she eventually runs, until Dancey finds her, and calms her down, this also never happens with Dancey around, as Dancey is the only one who can keep her calm and sane, as she's the only one she has. Backstory Darky always stayed at the Far, Far Range. When Dancey came back, they somehow recognized each other, as if they met before, even if they never recalled seeing each other. They always fought each other, but then kinda stopped themselves afterwards. Once, Dancey knocked her down, but didn't finish her off as Darky expected she would. Instead, Dancey gave mercy at the end. Darky then started running from Dancey, running everytime she saw her, keeping away from her sight, until Dancey finally caught her, just to say that there was no reason to run. They both eventually became good friends, and no longer disliked each other. Relations Dancey Just a really good friend....and kinda the only person she has. Squidy She hates him, period. "WHY IS THAT DARN SQUID MONSTER THING ALWAYS MESSING WITH US!?" -Darky 2016-2017 Current Info Roleplays she is or has been in: A Snowy Mistake The Heart Roleplay Roleplay; The First Togetherness Roleplay Number of Deaths: 3 (this might happen a lot...) Number of Kills: None Powers She has the same powers as Dancey, except that she also has the ability to disguise as Dancey and can also communicate with Dancey from afar, speaking as a voice in her head. And she changes to her mega form in the blood moon instead of the harvest moon. (Credits to Derpagonair) She can also die even if her necklace is unbroken, but will come back as long as Dancey is alive, her necklace is unbroken, and the necklace is with Dancey. Let's just say that Dancey is REALLY important to Darky. Darky can also come back while Dancey is in danger, and when her necklace is fully glowing (I guess?). Trivia * Although this uses the layout for ranchers, Darky is not a rancher. * Her favorite places are the same placed as Dancey's favorites. * Alike Dancey, Darky is fluent in human, cat, and slime language. * How Darky can come back after dying if her necklace is unbroken and with Dancey is based off of how Wendy can bring back her twin sister if she has her flower in Don't Starve...Sorta. * Darky is a smol misunderstood kitten whose only friend is one of the most popular characters in the wiki in which I do not know why that person in which she is Dancey gets so much love and attention. ** She's not even welcome into the tabby kingdom, poor kitten. * Darky would make a perfect tsundere-yandere...I think. * edge edge edge edge edge '' S O M U C H E D G E --'' Gallery DarkySS.png Category:Character